


【仙女汪】夏日蝉鸣(上)

by hunyagui



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunyagui/pseuds/hunyagui
Summary: 高中毕业生丁*新教师汪有喵汪前提，出轨文学完全瞎编，请勿上升先发在这，有缘的来看吧，等写完了再发其它地方
Relationships: 李丁/王声





	【仙女汪】夏日蝉鸣(上)

夏日蝉鸣  
第一次作为教师参与家长会，虽然只是几个班的任课教师，任务远不如班主任们重，但仍旧不免紧张。在最后一个班的讲话完毕，好在家长们没太为难新入职的教师，王声如释重负，登上自行车回家去了。  
王声到家，一倒头便不省人事。恍惚间听见开门声，不用说，是苗阜进了门，坐在床边的椅子上。王声睁眼：“你回来了。”  
“嗯。”他回答，“我想了半天，还是得去。”  
王声没起身，困意继续来袭：“就你，让人卖了还帮人数钱呢……”  
“没办法，人家也是给面子——我还是去吧？”  
“没人拦着你……腿长你自己身上。”  
迷迷糊糊看见那人点头“那，我下周三回来。”  
王声醒过来时候天色已擦黑，他爬起来，翻出柜子里的半袋挂面，烧上水，自己在一旁坐着，等待锅盖边缘冒出蒸汽。  
从师范大学毕业之后，王声还算幸运地找到了在这所中学里作语文教师的工作。入职不到半年，一切也不过是在摸索中前进，好在还有几位老教师的指点，不至于太过乱七八糟。六月是毕业的时间，刚刚送走了一届高考生的老师们脸上并没有太多的轻松，只是三两讨论着下学期的安排。这时，有人注意到一个不速之客已推门进来，是个穿着校服的学生，不过他身上的校服似乎是来自刚刚毕业的那一届高三。  
“张老师！”那学生一进门便朝王声邻桌过来。邻桌的张老师是语文组资历比较老的一位教师，也给了他这个新人不少指点。如今来的这想必是张老师刚刚送走的这届高三的学生了。张老师看上去也很欢迎这个有些过于活跃的学生，从抽屉里拿出橘子糖给他。王声放下手里的教案，抬眼打量，来人长着一排让人过目不忘的大牙，和张老师聊起原来班级里的趣事来滔滔不绝，脸上带着兴奋的笑。  
王声想起了这时的自己。高考之后的自己，面对未知的未来满是焦虑和迷茫，全不像面前的这位一样兴奋。而正在这时，他遇到了，或者说是重逢了苗阜。之所以这样说，是因为两人在小学时候就认识。但后来由于王声父亲的工作调动，王声便跟着转学来到了现在的城市，从此很多年都没有见过了。或许世界上真的有冥冥之中的某种力量，使得两人又碰见对方。王声被本地的师范大学录取，两人正式开始鬼混。王声对家里声称学校有事，声称和“朋友”一起出去，找尽理由在假期不回家，只为跑去和对方待在一块。这时他常常想起高中时看到的，早恋而极力瞒着父母的男男女女——不过他比这些人更大胆。  
他正在出神时，听见椅子挪动而在地上“刺喇”一声，张老师站起起身，对那学生说：“我上课去了，你们是考完了，高一他们还有期末呢。”便走出办公室。可那学生却没有要离开的意思，他环顾四周，见王声还算面善，便凑过来搭话：“您是王老师？我还记得你给我们班讲过课，讲的是……”  
“你是八班的？”王声试图在记忆中搜索这张脸，但并没有成功。“对，我叫李丁，当时我还回答问题来着！”李丁的脸上又带上了兴奋的笑容。  
王声仍然难以将眼前这人的脸和自己当天见过的任何学生对上号，只好试图引开这个话题：“你们张老师……”  
话题不知不觉就转向了学校里的各种奇闻异事，王声作为一个新入职的教师，对这所学校的了解毕竟不如一个在此待了三年的学生多。俩人胡侃之间，王声却把这个学校的底细，从东边流浪的小花猫爪子的颜色到实验楼闹鬼的传说，都了解得一清二楚。而李丁还在不断向他普及学校里的种种见闻：“王老师你知道吗，学校会安排单身的年轻老师之间相亲，说是体现对老师的关心。据说当年张老师和她丈夫……”  
“你们说什么呢？”熟悉的身影移动过来，王声和李丁异口同声：“张老师！”  
“你们俩还聊得挺开心。”张老师笑了笑，“小王新来，对咱们学校的了解还真没有你多。”  
李丁立刻接话：“所以我给王老师介绍介绍嘛。”  
张老师见王声有些局促，宽慰道：“你们聊你们的。”

坐上十一路公共汽车，王声抬头看见了熟悉的大牙。对方显然也认出了他，冲他挥手：“王老师！”  
王声到他身边坐下，随口问：“你在哪站下？”  
“乌有路东，我去找同学玩。”  
“乌有路是哪站？”王声疑惑。  
“就是路边上有个对联，写着’什么什么子虚乌有’那条路……”  
“对了，上次你说的……”上次两人的对话被张老师打断，王声此时便借机又提起之前聊的话题。

“前方是终点站，请各位乘客准备下车……”  
两人的眼神都显然地愣住了，还是王声先开口：“坐过站了。”  
无奈在终点站下了车，王声本打算坐相反方向的车原路返回，李丁却拉住了他：“王老师，你看这还有趟去野生动物园的车。”王声回头，看见熟悉的站牌：“347路，汽车终点站至南郊野生动物园”  
“要不然去看看？小时候我爸妈经常说考好了就带我去动物园……好长时间没去过了”  
王声点了点头。虽然明显地感到自己的生活正在失控，但他并不想去阻止，反而想看看这列脱轨的列车会变成什么情形。  
六月中的天气已然很热，树的阴凉处与太阳炙烤的地方界限分明。李丁顺手弹走了突然出现在眼前的吊死鬼，伸着脖子看347路是否有踪影。蝉鸣声愈发地明显了，有规律的噪音让人心中不免多了几分烦躁。

两人终于上了车。从汽车终点站到南郊野生动物园的路程不近，李丁掏出mp3来听歌，王声想了想，还是开口借来了一半耳机，两人一起听着那个小小的盒子里存放的歌。  
“不小心回到那一天/不小心一切又重演……”  
听到这歌词，王声皱了皱眉头。汽车依旧向前行驶者，路旁槐树的花也细细碎碎地落下来，似乎永远没有尽头。


End file.
